


Secret Steps

by Coboltcrow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Implying implications, Lysithea is technically here, no beta just meticulous editing and dead brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coboltcrow/pseuds/Coboltcrow
Summary: It's not really Claude's fault, but the state of his neck doesn't leave much to the imagination. Still, he'll have fun with other people's guesses, even if they never hit the mark.Written for the Felannie Discord's Weekly Drabbles.
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Secret Steps

He hates watching her leave his room, but they'd made the decision to keep it secret, and he's a man of his word.

"Good morning," he says, but he means _goodbye_ , and he tries not to let it catch in his throat. The smile she gives him as she leaves is answer enough.

* * *

He sits down for breakfast and barely begins his coffee before Lysithea's face turns red and Lorenz starts to choke on his cereal. Hilda is the only one who seems unaffected, but her scoff and eye roll can’t hide the hint of pink on her cheeks. Before any of them open their mouths-

"Holy shit, man!"

Caspar and Petra join them, sitting on either side of Hilda, and Caspar leans forward, eyes fixed on the opening in Claude's collar.

"Did a snake bite you or something?" he says, and Claude can't keep the smirk off his face when he says, "Or _something_."

Lysithea slams her plate down.

"I'm leaving," she says, and Claude holds back a laugh as she practically flees from their table, leaving an empty space next to him. He gives Lorenz a sympathetic pat as the other man forces down his food.

Hilda shakes her head.

"Unbelievable," she says. "Who was it this time, Claude? A maid? The professor?"

Her eyes widen.

" _Felix_?"

Claude shrugs just as Lorenz splutters out, " _This_ time?"

Hilda shrugs back.

"But..." Lorenz begins, setting down his tea. "Forgive my indelicacy, but those..." he blinks, settles on, " _those_ weren't there last night when I bid you farewell, after our discussion on the lecture...?"

Claude arches an eyebrow. Hilda has her face in her hands, while Petra just looks confused. Before he can say anything, Caspar jumps in, face blazing with curiosity.

"Who was it, man? I won't tell."

Hilda cuts him off. "You won't tell, but everyone'll hear you say it." She turns back to Claude, studies his face for a moment, and nods. "Leonie."

Claude's other eyebrow joins his first.

"I beg your pardon?"

Hilda looks unimpressed.

"She's the only one by the stairs who'd do something like that." She gestures to the bruises dotting Claude’s neck. "I mean, come on. Can you see Ingrid doing that? Mercedes? _Marianne_?"

Lorenz nods. 

"It's true that Miss Edmund is not the most forthcoming individual." He purses his lips. "But I heard no footsteps by our doors last night..."

"Excuse me," Petra says, smiling at them, "But I am having difficult... difficulty understanding. Will they help us catch the snakes that give Claude such trouble?"

Claude barely finishes saying, "When two people love each other _very much_ -" before Hilda reaches across the table to smack his shoulder and Caspar starts to laugh and the whole thing dissolves just in time for the morning bells to sound for class.

As they leave, Hilda still grumbling, Claude catches Petra's eye. He winks, and a familiar smile flickers across her face before she's lost from view.

It's fine, though.

He'll see her tonight.


End file.
